


Home

by bomper



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomper/pseuds/bomper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to gingayellow's "How To Ruin A Good Mood", written entirely without permission, hope that's okay. </p><p>Post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingayellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How to Ruin A Good Mood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001689) by [gingayellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow). 



Ichijou was worried. It'd been nearly a week since he'd last heard from Godai, and he missed him enormously. 

Oh, the phone calls and messages and odd little gifts from various parts of the world didn't wipe out that ache in his chest that he felt every time he realised that Godai wasn't _there_ , wasn't home, by his side where he belonged, or pottering about at Ichijou's place or at the Pore Pore or at Minori's pre-school. 

But everything that Godai did for him while he was away still helped, a great deal, This was only what he owed Ichijou really given that Ichijou had considered himself perfectly all right alone apart from co-workers and the occasional friend, before. Godai couldn't be relied upon to call every day, but he was consistent in his inconsistency. Every week, there was a call or two, a message or two, a photo, perhaps an odd little box with glass marbles, and once, very much unexpectedly, a pink rabbit sitting on his doorstep. (The message tied to the neck said unhelpfully, "His name is Flopsy".)

Ichijou made the occasional effort to get in touch with Godai, too, but it was difficult. The man couldn't be trusted to hold onto a cellphone for long, but if Ichijou knew about him aiming for a particular hotel in a particular month, he could arrange for a letter to be waiting for him, for example. 

But now? Six and a half days. 

So Ichijou reluctantly began to call in favours. 

This would be impossible in some cities. Technology was advancing, but only gradually across the globe, and also he didn't have police contacts everywhere. He had a lead in that Godai had mentioned a very specific restaurant the last time they'd spoken, and as far as he knew Godai had no immediate plans to leave that area. 

It took him a day, and it wasn't ethical in the strictest sense. But given that he was concerned for Godai's wellbeing (and would leave him alone if it turned out that Godai was fine but tired, or fine but didn't want to talk to him, though he'd be upset about the latter) he did it anyway. His contacts traced Godai's last cellphone to a hotel in Miyoshi, and there was talk of a dark-haired man with a genial smile having aided two police officers at the scene of a non-fatal car crash. 

And so it happened that Ichijou was waiting at the hotel's front door two days later, when Godai returned from work. He had flowers, and a nervous smile, which grew wider as he saw Godai walking towards him through the late afternoon crowds. 

"Where's the injury?" Ichijou asked casually while Godai gaped at him. 

"I-Injury?" 

"The one that meant you couldn't pick up a phone to call me?" 

Godai blinked, blinked some more, and to Ichijou's immense horror began to cry. Hugely embarrassed because public, but not caring because Godai, Ichijou awkwardly pulled him close with the flowers in his hand. 

"I'm sorry, Ichiijou-san." 

"I thought as much. You think you're an inconvenience, you fool. Now aren't you going to invite me up before I get another proposition? It's quite embarrassing standing outside a hotel with flowers!" 

Godai laughed. It was a shaky laugh, but it was a laugh, and his hand was warm in Ichijou's as he led him up the steps into the hotel.


End file.
